Mecha Ridley
:For the Metroid Prime version of Ridley, see Meta Ridley. Ridley Robot is a robotic version of Ridley built by Space Pirates. Biography After Samus Aran defeated Ridley in his lair, the Space Pirates started to rebuild him, which will be seen in Metroid Prime. Meanwhile, they made a robotic version to take his place temporarily and safeguard his flagship. Samus encounters Ridley Robot in the control room of the Mother Ship, and is the final boss in the game. Interestingly enough, the name "Mecha Ridley" is in fact unofficial, and is fan-dubbed. Due to the fact that it might not even have a name, this robotic version of Ridley could perhaps only be a security drone on his flagship only created in his likeness. It has no real position in Ridley's personal timeline, though there are some who believe this robot is a prototype/precursor to the resurrected Ridley who is seen in the Metroid Prime game: Meta-Ridley. In the Metroid: Zero Mission Official Player's Guide, Mecha Ridley is just named "Ridley Robot" as it is just a robot resembling Ridley. Battle Guide To defeat Ridley Robot, Samus must fire Missiles or Super Missiles at a small, glass-encased panel on his chest, which resembles the weak spot of Meta-Ridley. Only missiles will damage it; Beam weapons have no effect. In order to hit this panel with Missiles, you need to jump to a specific height, which is at first very tricky. An easy way of hitting the panel is tapping the jump button and immediatly firing a missile. To defeat Mecha-Ridley easier use super missiles in the beggining of the battle. Adding to the difficulty, Ridley Robot's long articulated neck will shift positions, mainly to block any incoming missiles from hitting. Mecha Ridley's first form has three attacks. One is a hand swipe, in which he lunges forward and reduces Samus's space in the process. This attack inflicts significant damage. Samus can drive Ridley Robot back by inflicting damage, which is an essential tactic, since Ridley Robot's attacks are harder to avoid when he's in close quarters. His second attack is a series of fireballs, in which he will fire around six fireballs per wave for two waves. to dodge the fireballs repeatadley use your screw attack to try and stay in the middle of the wall, if you go too high or too low you will be hit by fireballs, to dodge his claw swipe just jump. His final attack is a series of homing missiles that he does when you get very low on Missiles. Screw Attacking to destroy the missiles and collect the power-ups is the easiest way to counter. Once the glass panel breaks, Ridley Robot goes into form two. This is where things can get chaotic. He has three attacks in this form, two recycled from form one, and one new attack. He has both the swipe and the missiles from the last form. However he also has a new laser attack. He fires many lasers in random directions. This is the weakest of his attacks. However he often does a combo attack, in which he fires the laser then while you are stunned, then hits you with the arm swipe. This is very powerful and does 175 units of damage on hard mode. The glowing panel on Ridley Robot's torso remains its weak point. If Samus collects all 100% of the hidden items prior to arrival, Ridley Robot's offensive and defensive power will greatly increase, making for a longer and more difficult battle than normal, which is great for those who wish to fight something tougher. Once defeated, Ridley Robot will shut down and cause the Mothership's self-destruct countdown to begin, leaving Samus with a few minutes to escape the ship. Trivia *When Samus first enters the Space Pirate Mothership without her armor, a short cut-scene of Ridley Robot's eye opening is seen, signifying that it knew exactly when Samus entered the complex. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Ridley Category:Space Pirates Category:Robots Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship